Rainy Days and Hot Afternoons
by Butterfly96
Summary: She was genetically impossible, a freak show. He was just impossible, too handsome, too funny and just a little too crazy for her liking. On paper they were a perfect match but things don't always go to plan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters except for my OC's.

It was raining. Typical. Although she shouldn't of expected anything else. Rain. She couldn't say she was going to miss it. She wasn't. She was leaving, finally getting away to be with her own kind. Moroi. Damphirs. Strigoi...well maybe not so much the Strigoi.

She was excited that much was for sure. She, Katie Greene, was finally leaving behind her quaint little town in rainy Ireland for bigger and better things. She, along with her family were going to Court.

That was another thing, her family. Well she absolutely loved them to bits, all three of them. Her parents and little brother. The only thing was her family wasn't exactly conventional by vampire standards anyway. Her dad Mike is a guardian, serving with his every breath to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. Her mum Annette is Moroi, again nothing wrong with that, Damphir-Moroi relationships were becoming more and more common by the day. So as her mother's a Moroi and father's a Damphir that would mean she and her brother would also be Damphir's right? Wrong. Well her brother Matt was, she however was not. And that's usually when people started looking at her as some sort of freak. She was a Moroi. Which is genetically impossible. Nobody knows how the hell it happened, but all Katie knew is that she has been the running joke, a freak show among other vampire's for eighteen years now and she was sick of it.

So that's how it happened. Her family finally decided that enough was enough. They were moving to Court to get some answers. They had heard rumors about spirit users and all sorts, hopefully Katie would finally have some answers about her abnormality...and maybe she could have some fun along the way.


	2. Chapter 1

After a nine-hour plane journey we finally made it. We were at Court. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to say that. I looked around at my family and had to laugh. My mum looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards while my dad was on high alert already, just waiting for some scary monster to jump out and grab us.

"Take it easy there dad, we're in Court, we're safe"

"We're never safe Katie, you always have to be on the lookout, you never know when danger might strike..." and he was off, just like that my dad could rant on for hours...and hours...about how careful we need to be and how you never know when you might be attacked. Now normally I'd listen to him but seeing as we're in pretty much the safest place right now surrounded by guardians and it was the middle of the day, I'd say we were good.

"Okay okay I get it, eye of the tiger and all that" I said laughing, he however didn't quite appreciate my unique sense of humor and so sent me off to try to calm down my poor mother who looked like she might just collapse.

Before I got to her however we were interrupted by some fine looking guardians if I do say so myself. And when I say fine I mean fiiiiiiiiine! They were a good height, muscly, nice and tan, oh yes I could work with this.

I walked over to them flashing my million dollar smile and introduced us.

"Hey there lads, I'm Katie, this is my mum Annette, dad Mike, and brother Matt." I waited for their reply quite eagerly I must say.

"I'm Guardian Belikov and this is Guardian Castile, we're here to take you to meet Queen Vasilisa." he had a Russian accent, oh dear God, someone catch me. Wait, did he just say meet the Queen Vasilisa? As in the actual Moroi QUEEN? Oh I think I'm going to pass out, meeting the Queen wasn't exactly on our to-do list.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that we're meeting the Queen? Because I thought we were here to meet spirit users...not the um Queen." I asked nervously, surely this is a misunderstanding, I mean what business would the frickin' Queen have in meeting us?

The Russian God replied with a smirk, cheeky bastard "No you heard me right, you're meeting the Queen and a few others as well I might add"

I just stared at him blankly, or maybe it was in awe? I don't know I must have looked pretty clueless because the other Guardian jumped in to save me from further embarrassment.

"What he means is that Queen Vasilisa is a spirit user, along with two others, Adrian Ivashkov and Sonya Karp."

Oh. That makes sense I guess. Well now don't I feel stupid.

"Ah I see, and I suppose they all think I'm some walking freak right? That I'm not supposed to be here? I'm genetically impossible? Well yano what let's go, I can't wait to meet them and I'm sure they can't wait to get their hands on me to start experimenting!" There little rant over.

They looked at each other without a word and packed us up into their car.

Let the fun begin. 


End file.
